OverProtective
by whatif-AUs
Summary: The Rescue Bot are a little protective of their human charges. No one can really blame them, and some humans are less understanding than others. Short one shots of the bots trying to come to terms with it.
1. Chapter 1

Heatwave's platting didn't puff out every time he thought Kade was in trouble. He didn't instinctively try to make himself bigger to threaten anything that could harm his tiny partner. His vocals didn't have more of a growl when death brushed too closely to Kade. He didn't feel the need to scoop up his charge and curl around the human like an overprotective big cat. His processor didn't stall every time he thought of not making it back to his charge and his team. He wasn't a bot with carrier protocols, but that didn't stop his codes apparently.

He ignored the raised brow of the hot headed blond. The smug grin was enough to make his jaw clench and his field rattle. Kade was grating on the best of day, but now there was no dealing with the human. Not bothering to pop onto the screen he barked, "What?"

Leaning back with a loud, and egotistical, groan, Kade stretched. Folding his arms behind his head he looked at the dashboard. "So," he trailed off with a smirk, his head tilting at the loud rev of the fire truck's engine. His smirk widened, "You were worried."

"Shut it," Heatwave snarled at his human. His engine roared and his field fluctuated.

Rolling his head back Kade snorted. Stretching again he -covertly- leaned closer to the steering wheel. Resting his chin on the hard leather he grinned down at the dash. Not changing his tone he rubbed his thumb over the steering wheel and said, "It's not like I haven't been in danger before."

"You've never face a Decepticon before," Heatwave rumbled back harshly, and he wasn't going to let one within a thousand mile radius of the humans. Especially his human, his field expanded to shake the passing trees. The earth itself seemed to tremble under his tires from his ire.

"Geeze," Kade rolled his eyes but didn't stop rubbing his thumb over the steering wheel. Tilting his head he pressed his warm cheek against the cool leather. Chuckling he stated, "Not like they could take us anyways."

Kade had been right, not that Heatwave would ever admit it. He would rather rip off his own plating than prove the arrogant human right. The Cons hadn't shown up and his team didn't have to engage to protect the humans. His sensors didn't stop running on overdrive over every small sound. He didn't hoover outside of Kade's window either, he was just patrolling the base. His third time around he ignored Kade smugly watching him. The human rested an elbow on the windowsill with cheek in hand and just watched him. He just grumbled and stalked on.

"So," Kade finally spoke up after another four rounds around the firehouse. Leaning forward he chuckled, "See any Cons guys yet?"

"No, go to sleep." Heatwave ordered.

"Need a partner," Kade asked with a grin, completely ignoring Heatwave's command.

Grumbling Heatwave let his shoulders drop slightly. "Just this once," Heatwave grumbled and held out his servo for his human to jump onto. He didn't look at the smug human when he moved Kade to his shoulder. His spark stopped spinning and his field stabilized slightly. His sensors were still primed; he tried to ignore how they kept focusing on Kade. He wasn't overprotective.

It would be weeks later after being on edge the threat had officially passed. It had been a miscommunication and an error. There weren't any Decepticons around and his team was safe. He didn't react to Kade's grin or soft touch on his plating, he just growled, "Shut up."


	2. Chapter 2

Boulder smiled softly as he watched Graham stare at an equation. His field rumbled at his small human's raising blood pressure. His scan worked on overdrive to monitor his human's health. He didn't ignore the off kilter spinning of his spark, but he didn't want to pull Graham away from the equation. He and Graham both got a rush of satisfaction of solving an equation or problem, and it was quite addicting. Tilting his head he framed the lanky frame with his servo. Voice warm and gravely he said, "Let's take a break."

Graham pulled off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose with practiced ease. Putting his spectacles back in place he smiled at Boulder warmly. Rolling his shoulders he nodded and said, "Sure, we can go visit Leafy."

Boulder's plating and field rattled as his own smile grew bigger. Shifting down closer to his human he said, "I would love that."

He could see the gears turning in Graham's head, but they both just shared a knowing smile. Gently Boulder pushed his human out of the bunker. Transforming with a shift of gears he settled into his vehicle mode. Opening the door he felt his human climb in to him. The sensation caused a tingle to roll through his frame. It wasn't unpleasant, it was unnerving. Graham, his tiny Graham, was so fragile. A missed placed step and the human's ankle could break. He could hold Graham too tight and he would never hear the human's nervous but soothing voice ever again. It was enough to make his engine whine.

"Boulder?" Graham asked with frowned brows. Leaning closer he set a hand on the dash, "You alright, buddy?"

Shifting into gear he started to drive off. Face appearing on the screen he shifted his gaze low. Rumbling to himself for a click he said, "You're just so- so tiny."

Graham chuckled under his breath. Smiling he rubbed his hand side to side over the dash. Shaking his head he teased, "I'm very tall for a human, I hope you know."

Engine purring Boulder felt his systems lull. Graham always knew just what to to make him feel better. Keeping half a processor on the road he tried again. "Humans -you- are just so small. You get hurt so easily and you take so much time to get better again. And you just- just fling yourselves into danger. I guess I forget with how brave you all are, so reckless. I guess I just remember when you're inside my cab, too."

Graham ignored the softly grumbled apology. Ignoring that anyone could see him he leaned closer and embraced the dash. Smiling he said, "I hope you know you scare me too sometimes."

"I do?" Boulder asked his engine rumbled and hiccuped.

"You guys are massive, that's true, but you do the same thing. You put yourselves between us and everything, even stuff that could kill you. I think I may have aged more than I did when Dani was in high school." Graham explained. Leaning back he patted the dash with his right hand, but didn't move it away.

"That is true, isn't it?" Boulder reluctantly agreed, but there was a lighter edge to his voice. Tilting his head on the screen he chuckled, "Nonsense, you haven't aged a day."

"My laugh lines would disagree with you."

"I'll just talk with them nicely then." Boulder smiled. His engine and frame relaxed. He could see things from Graham's optics now. It must be as scary for the tiny human as it was for him to see him in danger. The seat belt tightened gently around the lanky frame in his cab. He wished he could lean into the touch, but that would be difficult when navigating traffic. Speaking up again he promised, "I'll try not to take too many unnecessary risks."

"I'll try too," Graham promised with a smile. A few seconds later added, "We'll leave the risks to Kade and Heatwave."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Boulder chuckled.


	3. Chapter 3

Chase had spent days trying to pick a code. Normally he was in perfect control of his codes, but lately there had been some odd lines. His plating clenched on his frame as he tried another scan on his frame. He meant no insult to his mentor, but he didn't think his spark could take much more of the internal conflict. He stared down at his own servos, why must the problem lie with him?

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that the sudden familiar voice jolted him into a standing position. Chief Burns spoke to him again in that soft, warm, fatherly voice, "Chase?"

"Greetings, Chief Burns," Chase greeted with a stiff smile. That voice did many things to his processor and his spark. It was mildly unfair on how his human could wrench out such reactions from him. While he knew he was millions of years older than the human, Chief Burns always made him feel so much younger than his human companion.

"Are you feeling alright, Chase? You've been acting weird for the past few days." The old human asked.

"I fear I am not well," Chase confessed with a sag in his shoulder. His engine whined and his field sought out his human. The spinning in his spark hadn't stopped, it only got worse. As if he disappointed his human, the very thought made his tanks sink.

Shaking his head Chief Burns moved closer, his weathered face twisted in concern. Looking up he placed a warm hand on Chase's leg he said, "Maybe you just need to sit down and talk about it." He didn't flinch as his partner sat down abruptly. Rubbing his thumb on the platting he chuckled lightly, "Looks like I was too literal again."

"My apologies," Chase's gears started to shift, but stopped at his human's head shaking. Plating settled at the kind smile, he didn't need to get up. Pulling his knees up he folded his hands in front of him. Keeping his gaze forward he rattled his processor for the correct words. Finally he spoke, "I fear I may be breaking an unspoken code that has been causing many internal conflicts." Looking down at his human he added, "Like the mysterious bro code."

Chief Burns laughed, the sound hearty and full, it made Chase's field stop fluctuating. The sound echoed around them, smiling down at his human he tried again, "I do not wish to stop working with you but…" He simply couldn't stop his vocals from shorting out at the thought.

"Why wouldn't we work together, Chase?" The chief asked with an abrupt small frown. Tilting his head, he waited for his partner to answer the question.

"You," Chase tried before his vocalizer shut off. Frowning he thought it over, Chief Burns was much better suited for Optimus Prime. Both were wise beyond their years and were such strong leaders. They also shared a fatherly quality, one wasn't such a surprise. Clenching his servos he tried again, "You are much better suited for someone who is equal to your skills and personality. I fear my own feelings may compromise your safety."

The chief made a disgruntled noise that made Chase flinch slightly, but the warm hand never left his plating, even as the human struggled to find words. Field fluxuating he waited.

"Chase, there is no one better suited to be my partner than a member of my family." Chief burns stated sternly. Smile back in place he sighed gently before continuing. "And there is no one better than you to keep me safe."

Warmth spread over Chase's frame faster than he could put words to. His human trusted him so much? The chief has such faith in him when he had such little faith in himself. Nodding he said, "Please do stay away from firearms, shrapnel, collapsing structures, and any other dangerous activities."

"That's going to be a little difficult, Chase."

"I suppose so," Chase relented to the teasing tone.

"But that's why I have you with me," Chief Burns added with a warm smile. His eyes wrinkled at the wide optics of his partner. Chuckling he patted the leg again.

Cupping the small human he nodded, his partner was relying on him. He may feel young at times with Chief Burns, but he wasn't a green youngling. He'd do what he needed to make sure that his partner is safe. "Though I would ask you to not spend so much time with Doctor Green. His inventions are a hazard on the best of days," he said with a small smile. The smile widened at the boastful laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

They were all, human and bot, overprotective of Frankie and Cody. But Blades himself would silently admit he was the worst when it came to being worried over his human. Dani was just so reckless that it would make his spark freeze. From what he had seen on tv, human females were even more fragile than males. What made it worse was that he couldn't imagine the rest of his existence without his tiny human yelling at him. He didn't want to watch a marathon of anything without her. He couldn't talk with anyone about his favorite shows but her. He didn't even want to think about her short lifespan, though his processor seemed to be unable to forget every time something almost happened to her. Which was a lot, he might add.

"Dani," Blades whined.

"Blades," Dani answered back curtly.

"I don't like this," Blades said. He didn't like a lot of things, ranging from snow to tiny bugs, but this was unimaginable. Saying he didn't like this was the understatement of the century. He refused to let her go through with this.

"Blades," Dani started with a harsh edge to his name. Stopping she took a deep breath before continuing in a warmer voice, "Blades, it'll be perfectly safe."

"Griffin Rock is anything but safe." Blades argued and tried to turn around without his human noticing. He wasn't going to let her do this. No, no, no, no! His Dani wasn't going anywhere near **that**, he'd rip out his own spark before he'd let that happen.

"But this is safe," Dani stressed with a deep frown.

"No, no, no, no, no! No it's not, I'm not letting you do it." Blades stuck his nose up in the air, he refused.

"Blades, don't think I didn't notice that we turned around," Dani threatened.

"Well, I'm not doing it again," Blades huffed. He almost felt his spark twing with guilt when Dani slumped in her seat, almost. But Dani's safety was more important than the disappointment that was radiating off of her.

Humans had really weak fields, but he had an easier time sensing them than his team. Engine rumbling he huffed out an apology. He tried to seal his lip components when she asked why he wouldn't let her, but he couldn't hide anything from her for long. It was just so hard to keep a secret when she gave him that look with her brown eyes.

"It's just that I'm really worried- more than usual! What if something happens and I can do anything because you won't be able to talk me through it, cause you'll be in-in the danger. You won't be rescuing, you'll be rescued without me! What if something happens!" Blades' vocals faded out with a loud distressed whine. His rotors spinning out of control it took him some time to straighten himself out.

"Oh, Blades," Dani cooed and told him to land. Finding a clearing wasn't the easiest job, but it wasn't hard. Not waiting for the canopy to open up fully, she jumped out with practiced ease. Blades was almost done transforming by the time she turned around. She didn't need to be told to jump up into his palm, they'd done it enough that she read what he wanted. After he dumped her on his shoulders she curled around his cheek. Soothing his worries with words and gentle touches to his face she said, "Oh, Blades, if I had known that you would have been this upset I would have told him that I was too busy. He'll be upset at me-" She shushed another whine before it could fully develop. "-but it's fine. I'll have other chances to ride in his plane, when you feel more comfortable with it."

"But I really don't like it," Blades stressed the really. "It's not like Cybertronians, it won't know what to do if something goes wrong. It's sparkless! I don't want you in it."

"I hope you know that I've ridden in many sparkless vehicles and I'm fine." Dani chided lightly, but didn't stop her petting.

"Just do me a favor and don't ride in any sparkless vehicles for the foreseeable future, I don't think my spark can take it." Blades begged.

"Promise," Dani answered back. Pressing her face against the side of his nose bridge she relaxed.

Blades' field wrapped around his Dani warmly. Engine rumbling his servos engulfed her frame as he pressed his nose bride against her with as much love. His human was safe; he wasn't going to lose her anytime soon. Spark slowing to a steady thrum he hummed at Dani. Sitting in the woods he just let himself relax in his human's presence and planned out the rest of their day in his head.


End file.
